Soul Release
by IronWickerman
Summary: Shinji has just graduated from The Soul Academy and is worried he won't amount to anything for the Angels. Then, when NERV shows up and things are uncoverd Shinji, Rei, and Toji begin to wonder if they're on the right side. Maybe Asuka and Misato can help


A/N: I am writing this out of boredom even though I have several ideas for it, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

Note: I'm going to make Hikari and Shinji closer friends in this fic then they were in the series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come for Shinji to graduate the Soul Reaper Academy, and here he was running, through the halls, late for his graduation rehearsal. Every other time he was present at the designated time for classes and at every appointment when told to be. Though Shinji was no model student, showing no great capabilities in tactics or possessing a huge amount of strength like his friends Kensuke and Toji, he liked to think being on time at least showed responsibility.

However, here he was, for the first time, running late because his friends thought it'd be funny to tell him they changed the location of the rehearsal. Short on breath he finally arrived at his destination, pausing at the door to catch his breath. He leaned over, his brown hair falling into his eyes, he pondered on which of the 13 squads he'd be put in. It didn't matter to him, though he wanted to stay with Toji and Kensuke, which he knew would be in Squad 11 because of their aggressive fighting styles. In Shinji's case he had no clue because he was so average that nothing about him stood out.

He had wasted enough time in thought though, and opened the door to a small group of faces. The teachers old, hoarse face did not look pleased. Already he could hear the snickering of his prankster friends in the front of the room.

"Jeez, Ikari do you think you could've kept us any longer?" Toji always pointed out the obvious things in situations.

"Yeah, Shinji old man Tensai could've fell over dead from the time you kept us waiting," Kensuke adding to the fire.

"That's enough out of you two," Tensai barked, the old warrior in him leaking out, "Ikari the day before graduation and you show this irresponsibility! Do you want to stay in this Academy forever?"

"I'm sorry, bu-"

"No excuses! Now since this is the first and only time you ever acted like this, I will let it slide. Just be glad you're not here for another month."

"Yes Sir," Shinji took his place next to Kensuke and Toji who still snickered quietly.

The next few hours passed without interest to Shinji, as it was just a long ass explanation to say that they were to just stand in the 13 squad chamber. While they stood there the captains would come forward, one by one, and announce who they had picked to come into their squad. The problem was that they wouldn't find out until the captains called their names tomorrow. This only depressed Shinji as he thought of how average he really was.

'I'll probably get stuck in the worst squad and given a no name job, and be stuck their for the rest of eternity.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The graduation's tomorrow," commented a young female voice.

"So what? It's a small ceremony that takes no time at all," this voice came from an even younger female.

"But it will have all of the captains in one place long enough to have the Magi practically unprotected."

"Then we attack tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll show the Angels just what NERV is made of."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Rei, are you excited about tomorrow?" asked a silver haired teenager. He stood looking out a small window at the thirteen court guards chamber. His white robes were slightly large for him.

"Why would I be Captain Nagisa?" the albino, blue haired girl not understanding the importance of the situation. Her red eyes held little to no emotion at all. On her left arm she bore the symbol of the company she belonged to, which was blazed largely on the back of her captain's robe.

Turning to face his Vice-Captain, he smiled warmly at her before explaining"Well, we'll only be bringing in the Third Child into our squad."

"Understood, but isn't Captain Zeruel acquiring the Fourth Child?"

"Why of course, but we'll keep an eye on him and slowly influence him toward us."

"Understood Captain."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji arrived at the door to the thirteen court guard chamber early the next day, so he could not possibly be late. Shinji couldn't believe that after all the time he had been with these people he was going to separated from most, if not all, of them. He was scared out of his mind, but he knew he couldn't run away.

If he tried he would be considered rogue, hunted down, and sentenced to death for treason. Besides even if he did run, and managed to get away, where would he run to? Into an endless plain where he would up dying alone anyways, so what would be the point?

Shinji's thoughts of despair were thankfully interrupted by the sound of a concerned female voice, "Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Ikari?"

Startled at first, Shinji quickly realized it was the number one in their class Hikari Horaki. The brunette was sweet and kind, but showed that she had great stength and leadership. Everyone knew she was going to be a great Captain one day.

"Oh, Ms. Horaki, I was just thinking how great it is to finally graduate and serve a greater good," Shinji feigned.

"You are a horrible liar Mr. Ikari," not one to be easily fooled caught Shinji in his attempt to stray away from what really bothered him. She had known him since they were both young and they were relatively close friends. She knew Shinji was very pessimistic and always needed reassurance.

"I know Hikari... I'm just worried that none of us will ever see each other again."

"Shinji don't fret about it to much we'll see one another every now and then, and you'll see Mr. Aida and Suzuhara too."

"I hope so Hikari..."

Time strolled by and eventually everyone had arrived ready to be initiated into the court guard, and more importantly receive their zanpaktos that they created in their first couple of months at the academy. The doors creaked open with the newly graduates being greeted by all the thirteen captains and the commanding general. General Ikari, Shinji's father, sat in a chair at the end of the room decked in black robes, glasses pushed up, and fingers interlocked.

He looked over the graduates, momentarily making eye contact with Shinji before saying one word, "Enter..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're in Ritsuko," came the voice of a purple headed woman from behind a pair of binoculars.

"Understood Misato," answered the blond, "you, Asuka, and the others know what to do?"

"Of course Ritsuko! It's not that hard to remember attack, destroy, and distract, while you stop the angels scenario. This will be a snap." Came the confident call of the red head.

"Ok then, everyone no one other than Asuka and Misato are allowed to take on anyone above a third seat level. In the case you come into conflict with a Captain ot Vice-Captain, don't fight to win. You only want to fight to get away and survive. Let's show the Angels that NERV won't just sit back and let the Hollow Instrumentality Project take place!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just Shinj left now. Hikari and Kensuke were inducted into Captain Iruel's squad, and Toji into Captain Zeruel's squad. Only five squads had taken in graduates, which left Shinji with eight possible squads.

'Maybe they aren't going to take me in. Maybe they're going to send me back to the slums and keep me under constant watch so I don't do anything. Maybe I'm doomed to a life of solitude.'

Shinji's thoughts were stopped with the sound of a crashing building filling the air. Almost instantly a man busted through the door. He was sweating a lot and there was a gash on his cheek. He shouted as he took his first step into the room, "NERV's attacking!"

General Ikari reacted quickly, "Captains Iruel and Sachiel head to the Magi and guard them. Captains Zeruel, Ramiel, and Nagisa defend the city and deal with any attacking intruders. Gather as many members of your squads as possible and head out, quickly!"

'What am I supposed to do?' Shinji felt useless since he was just going to sit there and wait.

"Private Ikari come with us!" came a male voice.

Shinji turned to see Captain Nagisa. Startled that he was being addressed to follow him he wasn't sure how to react, "Me!? Shouldn't you get more experienced people!?"

"No you, myself, and Vice-Captain Ayanami will be more then enough to handle these intruders."

"But I have no combat..." Shinji rambled on about his inexperience, but his voice went unheard as Captain Nagisa turned to his Vice-Captain.

"Give him his zanpakto and take him toward the second largest spiritual pressure. You two will engage that source and I will head toward the largest. Try to get him to fight if possible. The sooner he le learns the name of his zanpakto the better."

"Understood Captain," came her monotone reply as she headed over to Shinji. "Here's you zanpakto now hold on tight."

"Wha!?" Shinji didn't have time to process what he was told as he was lifted off the ground and out the door.

They quickly traversed the streets and rooftops of Tokyo-3 with Shinji being carried by Vice-Captain Ayanami. He was amazed at how fast and strong she was for a girl that looked so frail. He also noticed she was very pretty.

As the thoughts ran through Shinji's head he failed to notice that hey had stopped, "Prepare yourself Ikari."

"What? Why?"

"Can you not feel that large spiritual pressure heading in this direction?"

Shinji sat there for a second before feeling it, "Yeah I do now and I feel another one close behind us."

As the words left his mouth they turned to see none other than Toji Suzuhara heading their way, "Hey, Shin-man what're you doing here? Oh, Vice-Captain Ayanami, Private Suzuhara requesting to assist you in anyway possible."

Rei nodded her head in approval as Shinji began to answer Toji's question, "I was sort of dragged here apparently I'm in squad 13 with Captain Nagisa. What about yourself?"

"Well Captain Zeruel said that there's no time like the present to get me into combat and sent me in this general direction."

"The source is here," Ayanami said calmly as a building burst into flames beside them.

As the building crackled and burned a young red headed girl, about their age, stepped through the burnt down door. She looked straight at the three of them and smirked evily. She drew her zanpakto and started to stroll toward them.

She bagan to chuckle lightly, "Hallo I am Asuka Langley Soryu, and today is your unlucky day."

Her spiritual pressure flared up a little bit more. Rei didn't flinch but Shinji and Toji's knees buckled a little bit. Toji not missing his opportunity to state the obvious, "Oh great! Our first day Shin and we have to fight a Red Devil."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what do you think? I was not going to do much with this at first but now I really want to work on it. Please offer any suggestion and constructive criticism that may help. If I get 10 reviwes by friday I'll have four chapters up before July, so please review.


End file.
